Circuit 13: Gizamaluke's Grotto - Daines-Horse Basin
Preparing to Fight 1. Revive Quina and reset until he/she is revived with *exactly* 1 HP; revive Vivi and Freya as well. 2. Exit the room and enter the opposite door. -Receive Holy Bell Battle: Gizamaluke Max turns: 1 1. If Zidane's turn comes up before Quina's, attempt to steal once. 2. Use Quina's Limit Glove! South Gate 1. As Steiner, speak to the guards by the gate. 2. Get the chest to the left of the gate, then speak to the guy "repairing" the left gate and choose what you want. -Receive Multina Racket 3. Speak to Part-time Worker Mary and choose whichever option you like. 4. Finally, talk to the guy on the far right and then make your way to the passageway. 5. Open the chest, take Grimo's letter to Nazna and board the cable car. -Receive Potion Learning Night 1. Equip Zidane with the Dagger and place Freya in the front row. 2. Run a bit toward Cleyra and save your game. NOTE: If you are playing the BASE Stats game, you still need the Oak Staff, so everything below applies to you as well. 3. Make your way to the coast, hugging the mountain range so that you walk on the grassy area; this is where you can encounter Nymph. Battle: Nymph * 2 Max turns: 2 1. Attack one of the Nymphs twice with Freya, have Quina Eat it and then use Flee. You should manage to do this before they cast Night. 2. Learning Night is optional; you can also do this on Disc 2 in Fossil Roo during one of the many battles on the way to the Elixir and back. 3. Save after the battle. Chocographs 1. Call Choco once you reach the tracks, open the Chocograph menu and select Healing Shore. 2. Dig up the Chocograph to get the Reef transformation. 3. After getting the transformation, head back to Gizamaluke's Grotto and save outside. 4. Go through the grotto, still evading the Black Mage, then run a little in the direction of Lindblum and save. 5. Make your way to the Chocobo tracks north of Lindblum; call Choco. 6. Unearth the "Small Beach" Chocograph. -Receive 4 Remedy -Receive 2 Elixir -Receive 8 Rising Sun -Receive Oak Staff 7. Go back to the mainland and unearth the "Streamside" Chocograph. -Receive 2 Elixir -Receive 3 Hi-Potion -Receive 4 Ether -Receive 2 Germinas Boots 8. Return to the entrance of Gizamaluke's Grotto, equip Vivi with the Oak Staff and save your game. 9. Enter and engage the remaining black mage. Battle: Type A * 2 Max turns: 3 1. This battle won't remind you too much of the first one; Stop is far superior to the Needle Fork with Add Status. 2. Don't waste your time with Tent and Antidote, it's time-consuming and completely unnecessary. 3. You should aim to finish this battle with 3 or fewer castings of Stop. NOTE: Technically, you could just evade the Black Mage again, but this would mean leaving one of the doors in the grotto permanently locked. If you defeat the Black Mage and pick up the soldier's Gizamaluke Bell, you'll be left with 1 bell and 1 closed door, at which point it will be up to you to decide what to do here on Disc 4. Evading the Black Mage will leave the right door permanently closed because the Black Mage will be gone after Disc 1. The Gizamaluke Bell is just as unique a key item as the Athlete Queen or the coffees, so there is no excuse for skipping it. Even if you decide to use it on Disc 4 to open the last door, it will still be visible that you got all of the bells. To Burmecia 1. Leave the grotto and save outside Burmecia. Note: The guide and the videos suggest to loot North Gate before entering Burmecia; however, it is better to do so when you leave Burmecia on Disc 2. This way, you can avoid a scene that takes about 20 seconds. TARGET ENCOUNTERS: 1 TARGET TIME: 02:51:17 TARGET GIL: 78,273